The sleep over
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: A story of three best friends having a sleepover. Ino, Temari, and hinata. The girls usally have a sleep over at INo's house, But Hinata wants to have it at her house! some fun games, movies, talks, and ...crushes? how has life changed for these three
1. Chapter 1 gonna have a sleepover

The Sleep over

By

Naruto4life

One Saturday,

I sat in my room on my plain black chair with wheels. _Today was such a boring day; actually it's been such a boring **week**. What to do today…wait today is Saturday!_ Me, Temari, and Ino always have a sleepover on Saturdays. We all together on Saturdays to watch our favorite show of all time! _Well since dad's gone, maybe we can have it here. I never really had sleepovers at my house before_. The real question is will he say yes? I got up and ran down the long hallway. I rounded the corner and ran down the long staircase. I was four steps away from the bottom, and then I jumped when I got to the bottom I fell forward; straight into the wall. I rubbed my aching nose. _Smooth move_."Hinata, are you okay?" I looked over and there was Neji.

"Oh…yeah I'm fine. I just slipped" I heard him murmur something along the lines of 'sure, you did' as he walked on. I crossed my arms; Neji can be so rude at times. Actually maybe all prodigies are rude. Sasuke is of definitely rude; Shikamaru is a bit, and my cousin Neji is in the race. It was possible.

I walked further down the hall and rounded the corner to my father's room. I politely knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard his voice. I opened the door and walked in.

o0o

I left my father's room. "YES!" I quietly cheered. "My friends can come over! I better call them". I quickly ran to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed Ino's number first: "Hello?" Ino's voice said threw the phone.

"Hi Ino, you know how we always have Saturday sleepovers at your house?" I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Yeah" I heard her confused reply.

"Want to have it at my house this time!" I screamed as loud as my fragile voice would allow.

"Yes! Of course! Did you ask your dad?"

_Why wouldn't I ask my dad?_ I wondered why she would ask such a dumb question "Yeah he said its okay, but we have to be on our best behavior because he won't be home tonight" I could hear her cheer on the other line. Ino has always wanted to go over to my house because it was so big.

"When do you want me to come over?" I thought on this I really hadn't decided a time.

"Any time" I shrugged off my lack off planning quickly.

"Then I'll be right over!" We said good-bye and she hung up.

Next to call Temari, I dialed her number. "Hello?" I heard a male voice say, I bet it was one of her brothers

. "May I please speak to Temari?" I politely asked.

"Why?" _did I really he really need to know?_ "Because I would like to talk to her"

"Who is this?" her brother's should recognize my voice!

"Hinata" _just give the phone to Temari I can't wait to ask her to come over_.

"Hinata who?" _What other Hinata did they know?_

"Hinata Hyuuga," I replied trying to keep my cool. It was true I was shy, but with my friends I was as loud as could be, you know one of those girls who wants to be loud, but has never had the guts. My friends gave me what few guts I did have; they are like my push over the edge.

"Does my sister know you?" what kind of question was that? "Yes" I think the person on the other line was Kankuro. "Have you ever been to jail?" this was a weird conversation. "No" Then their was a tiny pause. "Are you drugged?" oh my! "Defiantly not!" Then I heard some one in the background say 'Kankuro who are you interrogating on the phone now?' Then I heard Kankuro say 'Hinata Hyuuga' then I heard the phone being snatched out of kankuro's hand.

"Hi Hinata, sorry about my brother" I heard Temari say.

"It's okay, but instead of going over to Ino's house to have a sleep over, we have it at my house!" Hinata could here a cheer in the background.

Temari always wants to go to her house because she just loves Neji. No ones knows it though except her best ever friends! Me and Ino. "Really? Oh my gosh! This is big! Is Neji going to be there? Did you ask your dad?"

Hinata could just laugh at her excitement, but she held it in. "Yes, Neji is going to be there. Hanabi will be there too. I asked my dad and he said okay. He won't be at home with us though so we must be on our best behavior"

"Oh yes I will, Hinata! So when should I come over?" The excited Temari asked. "When ever you want" This was going to be an awesome sleepover!

"I'll be over in a half an hour"

"Okay, see you when you get here" Then we said our goodbyes and hung up. I should clean my room a bit. So I started cleaning my room a bit. I wonder how Temari could like Neji of all people. She used to like that Shikamaru, but Ino got him first. They weren't mad at each other; just Temari thought Ino was lucky. I'm glad they didn't get mad at each other, because have you ever seen them mad! For those who haven't be very happy! Two territorial girls, and one in their opinion HOT guy, is just begging for a disaster. Temari still stayed friends with Shikamaru; Ino didn't mind. I still think she likes him though. Ino has been friends with Shikamaru for along time; so Temari thought it fair she shouldn't interfere with them; For Temari that's hard! Well then she developed an interest in my cousin.She told us just how much she liked him, and with every word another fancy came to her mind.

Ten-ten use to go out with Neji, but things didn't go as planed. Neji loved the weapon mistress, as much as Neji could love I guess. Tenten just thought she liked training with him better then actual going out with him. She just liked the whole wanting Neji, but never expected to have him. Neji wasn't that heart broken, Ten-ten wasn't either.

Ino and Temari claim I like Kiba! I don't know how they came to that! Well when the rookie nine went out to a water park. Ten-ten was flirting with Kiba! Kiba-kun! I guess I got a little jealous, and wouldn't talk to ten-ten for a while. I just don't think ten-ten is right for him that's all! _Or maybe I do like…wait what am I thinking! Kiba…is cute…no no he's a comrade, nothing more, I think! Well he is the nice, kind of cute, has tons of courage, is nice to me, likes animals, and what am I thinking now? Do I like Kiba?_ Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the hall, turned the corner, and ran down the stairs. On the last four steps I jumped, bad move, I slapped in to the wall again. I rubbed my poor nose and went to the door.

"Oh hi Ino!"

She smiled. "Hi Hinata" And she gave me hug and we ran up stairs to my room. We watched some TV and talked about what we are going to do tonight. Then the doorbell ring again. We both ran down stairs, I just had to jump the last four steps; I tried to stop before I hit the wall. I didn't have a lot of luck. I rubbed my nose once more.

"Hinata, are you okay you just ran in to a wall!" I nodded and then we both heard a squeal come from the door way. We both ran to the door. Neji had answered the door and it was Temari.

"Hinata, it's your friend" he said walking back to the Kitchen.

Temari walked in and ran over to Ino and me, giving us each a hug. Then we ran upstairs once more. We went through the yearbook of Konoha academy. We saw a picture of Choji reaching for a bag of chips Iruka-sensei had just took away from him. We saw a picture of Shikamaru drooling in his sleep. We saw Naruto laughing at a nose bleeding Iruka. "Man those were the days, I miss them a lot." Ino said reflectively.

Then the doorbell ran once again. I told Ino and Temari to get it because I didn't want to run into a wall again. We sometimes answer the door at each other's houses so it was no big deal. Then I hear them race down stairs. I focus on one of the pictures of Akamaru biting Naruto and Kiba laughing in the back round. Then I hear giggling up the stairs. I wonder who was at the door.


	2. Chapter 2 swiming

The Sleep over

By

Naruto4life

I heard Temari and Ino coming up the stairs with our guest. I turned some more pages in the year book, then I noticed how messy my room was. Maybe I should at least try to clean my room for who ever was coming. So I picked up a few things then more stuff and more till I had a pile of idems. I planed to put them in the closet. "Hinata" I turned around and saw Kiba with ino and Temari at his sides. Out of shock I droped my arms. All the stuff gave way and was all over the room. I just stood in the middle with a shirt on my head. I felt my cheeks go a bit hott. "Um.. Hi" Kiba was laughing.

The other two just giggle. "Well I Just came over to drop some stuff off that you left at training" I started to randomly puting stuff away. "Oh thank you, Kiba-kun" My face was just a bit red, maybe nobody noticed. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran up to her with her book bag. She took it from him and patted the dog on his head. "Hey Kiba, maybe you and Akamaru might want to stay a bit? I mean you have never been in Hinata's house right?" The little ran back up in Kiba's jacket. "Well um..." I knew what the two blondes were planing. "You guys I think Kiba is busy today" I didn't need my cheeks any redder then they already were!

"Hinata, you don't know that!" Temari said playfully. "So are you busy, Kiba?" Akamaru gave a yip and Kiba glared at the small dog. "Um...I don't think I am" Temari and ino gave a high five. "Hinata, why don't we go swiming in your pond? that's always fun!" Ino said. "Um.. okay" I said. Then Neji appeared behind Ino, Temari, and Kiba. "Hinata-sama, Lunch" my cheeks became tinted in red once again. "Hinata, Why is Kiba here" Kiba smirked.

"I came to drop off Hinata's stuff, got a problem with that?" At least I wasn't the only one blushing this time. Temari was too be so close to Neji. "Hm..." Neji said that and walked away. "Um... Kiba would you like to meet us back here after lunch and we can come swiming?" Ino suggested. "Sure, see ya later!" Kiba rushed out the door. "Ino, Temari why did you do that!"

The two just giggled. "So you can stop daydreaming about Naruto, come on anything better then him!" Temari just laughed. "Ino, Don't say that!" I said. "fine, well i'm hungery let's go to lunch!" We all ran down stairs to the table. Hanabi and Neji were already there. We took our normal seats.

"So Hinata, Dad just left" Hanabi stated taking a sip if her tea. "Okay, wel me and my friends are going to go swiming after lunch." The temari looked at me then looked at Neji. I nodded my head no. She made a puppy dog lip face. I shoke my head no again.

Then Ino made a heart with her hands then she held herself, Then she pointed to her self and Temari. Hinata thought for a moment, then finally nodded a yes. Hanabi and Neji had no idea what they were doing. _looks like a code_ hanabi thought to herself. "Neji, Hanabi would you like to go swiming with us?" Hinata asked. "I have work to do" hanabi said. Now all eyes were on Neji, especailly Temari's. "Please Neji-kun?" Ino said making her eyes big and giving him the puppy dog lip. neji scooted away a bit. "Um... Okay" Temari almost jumped up but she restained herself.

"Then you can meet us at the pond in the back with your bathing suit!" Temari shouted. neji nodded. They all finished eating. Temari, Hinata, and Ino wait outside for Kiba while Neji changed. "I can't belive you invited Kiba" Hinata sai shaking her head.

"Come on you know you like it!" ino taughted. "What I like is this new bathing suit!" Temari showed off her figure. A nice red two part bathing suit. The top and a short skirt for the bottome. It had the Suna sign on it. "I need to get a new one" ino looking down at her blue one piece. Hinata had on a light purple one piece with a see threw neting over it.

"Well I still think you shouldn't have done it! It's embrassing no matter what way you look at it" Temari giggled. "Come on Hinata, you need a love life! naruto isn't much of one anyway."ino said smiling. "Hey Guys!" They heard Kiba runing over in his swim trunks. "Hi, We're going swiming with Neji too" Temari said. The look on Kiba's face wasn't a happy respond. Then Walked aorund the house to the back were the pond was. Temari and Kiba were the first to jump in. Ino sat down and dipped her feet in. "I'll go check on Neji" She went inside and knocked on his door. "Ready yet?" She called. neji opened the door and he was inhis swim trucks. "Yeah" They both walked out toward the pond. "I didn't know you invited Kiba" Hinata gave a nevous laugh. "i just thought the more the merryer" Hinata walked down the shallow end. neji sat at the edge and put his feet in.

Ino dived in and came up next to hinata. "So what's your first move!" Hinata just looked at her. "First move for what?" She asked. Ino just nodded. "To get Kiba!"Hinata crossed his arms. "Who said I wanted Kiba?" Ino giggled. "Me and Temari did!" Then She ducked under the water. Temari was sitting by the edge with Neji. It looked like Neji was trying to ignore her. Kiba and Akamaru were jumping in repeatly doing diffrent moves each time. Hinata thought. maybe it was time to get over naruto.

She went over were kiba was about ready to jump in again. "Hey Kiba-kun, watch this" she jumped in the pool doing a flip. "Good one Hinata" Kiba said as she came up.


End file.
